Trouble
by Average Canadian
Summary: "Sorry Miss." the firefighter with the enchanting green eyes was holding in a chuckle. "We can only save lives, not destroy." Annabeth huffed from her perch on the counter in annoyance. "Can't you see I'm a damsel in distress? JUST KILL IT!" OR The one where firefighter Percy is called to an apartment where he finds a blonde chucking condiments at a spider. Percabeth. AU. Oneshot.


**As always; this is unedited, made in the early hours of the morning, and was created on the spot. Seriously, I thinks that's my signature move now. Making stories and one shots on a whim. Anyways, hopefully this is enjoyable. I'm not so sure about it.**

* * *

Trouble

* * *

It had seemed like a pretty serious call to answer.

Not your typical cat up a tree or toddler with his hand stuck in the gum ball machine.

This call was deemed higher priority. People's lives were at stake and needed the help of the professionals.

According to the chief, a fire alarm had gone off in a small apartment complex just west of the bridge. The worried landlord had mentioned that the resident, Annabeth Chase, was new and probably didn't know how the ovens worked. Smoke could be seen wispily trailing up from a single window on the fifth floor while blood curtling screams emitted from the locked apartment in waves.

When Percy knocked down the grey door and raced into the kitchen, he would've thought that someone was on fire. The familiar burning stench and sudden shrill scream made his blood pump. His green eyes squinting at the film of dark smoke coated the atmosphere and the constant whiny beep of the smoke detector didn't help that much.

Instead of a burn victim he was faced with a blonde. Adorned in a tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants with a shiny pot lazily balancing on her head. Squatting awkwardly on the black countertop as she clutched a plastic spatula intensely in one hand and a bottle of mustard in the other. Her pretty features flushed and her eyebrows furrowed furiously.

Smoke wafted up from the frying pan containing a charred hamburger patty as it continued to sizzle and spit contemptuously.

As soon as her gaze connected with Percy in all his gear her eyes widened and her mouth opened in what he assumed would be an apology.

"KILL IT!" she shrieked instead. Waving the spatula around for good measure.

Jason came behind him and muttered something under his breath. Something about it being the fifth blonde nut that month.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!" The girl (who he assumed was Annabeth) screamed repetitively.

Calmly Percy strode over and flicked off the oven. Moving the pan over to another element before sending an offering gaze back to Jason.

Jason, in turn, took a step back with his hands up as if surrendering. _Good luck Buddy._ Was written on his face.

With an eyeroll, Percy approached the blondie cautiously. "Miss? You alright?"

"KILL IT ALREADY!" Annabeth glowered at him. Pot wavering over her eyes for a second before she pushed it back up.

For a second he was captured by her grey eyes. How they swirled with emotion but were deep and simmering. Like a thunderstorm about to break loose over the ocean.

"Kill what miss?" Percy responded with a slight cock of his eyebrows.

"THAT! KILL IT!" she pointed dramatically to the wall as if there were a serial killer waiting there.

And being honest, it took Percy a few seconds to find exactly _what_ he was looking for. At first glance, nothing was on the cream coloured wall except paint.

Then he noticed the miniscule creature scuttling along on eight legs and pausing warily. As if it knew Percy had suddenly spotted it.

It wasn't even a one of those big black hairy spiders used to style halloween decorations either. This one was no bigger than a dime, and pale, letting it blend in better with the wall.

"Er… you mean that spider Miss?" Percy folded his hands in front of him and sent Annabeth an amused look.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "No." she snorted sarcastically. "I wanted you to kill the wall."

"Well-"

"NEVERMIND! JUST KILL THE VERMIN FROM HELL!" Annabeth managed to get out before the spider made a move in her direction.

With another high pitched scream, she chucked the mustard at it and gracefully missed by a mile. Seeing as there already was a pair of scissors, a dented ketchup bottle, and a shattered container of relish littered on the floor, this wasn't her first condiment assault attempt. The glossy pot tilted over her eyes again, startling her into a fresh bout of screams.

Percy pursed his lips to keep down the growing grin. With a serious air he looked at Annabeth. "Sorry Miss. We can only save lives, not destroy." covering up his chuckles by biting the inside of his cheek harshly.

Annabeth huffed from her perch on the counter in annoyance. "Can't you see I'm a damsel in distress? JUST KILL IT!"

Chuckling heartily, Percy snatched a paper towel off the counter and squished the poor bugger. Depositing the crumpled paper towel in the trash.

"There." He beamed at Annabeth warmly. "It's all gone."

Annabeth looked like she was about to murder him. Eyes a blaze and face burning. Flipping the pot off her head, she revealed a messy bun of golden hair. "Well you don't need to be so smug about it." she sniffed. "It was only a spider."

"Than why didn't you kill it yourself?" Percy gave her a dazzling smile. Enjoying her facial changes at his teases.

"If you had arachne phobia, you'd be on the counter with me."

"But I'm not."

"Ooohhh." She huffed. Fists tightening while she crossed her arms. "Go off and do your fire fighting stuff. Fire fighter."

Percy just chortled as he tipped his helmet off his head and stooped into a deep bow. "As you wish m'lady."

-{O}-

"Jackson!"

"Present!" Percy called as he hauled himself unto the truck. Eyes sparkling with excitement at the call. "What's our trouble?"

"Girl stuck in a tree near Central." Leo twisted the wheel of the truck harshly. Making them lurch to the right. "Trees a bit unstable and old so they thought they'd call in the bucket."

Naturally, Percy started imagining a little adventurous girl stuck on the highest branch. Arms shaking, pigtails flying, tears coursing as her worried parents tried to keep it together below.

Instead he saw a blonde.

 _The_ blonde.

Annabeth Chase, straddling a precariously high branch on an old oak. Arms crossed and glaring at him as he ascended in the white bucket. Of course Percy was smirking at her. She was freakin adorable up there, muttering angrily to herself.

"I came to this fudgin city to be a fudgin architect. Not to get stuck in a fudgin tree and get rescued by the same mister fudgin smirky pants."

Percy flipped the visor back on his helmet. Trying desperately not to laugh as the bucket was directed in closer. The dizzying distance to the ground now giving him a tad of nausea.

"Alright, Annabeth." Percy instructed authoritatively. "Just reach out to me and we'll get you down in no time."

Surprisingly, Annabeth sniffed and turned her head away. Her arms tightening in their defensively crossed position. "I'd rather stay in the tree." She snorted.

Percy rolled his eyes but slipped the safety belt out anyways. "Come on." He urged. "We don't have all day."

Before Annabeth could nip out another response, the branch she was sitting on let out an agonized groan. A cracking sound splintering through the air.

On instinct Annabeth yelped and made a grab at Percy. Expertly grabbing her and hauling her into the safety of the bucket. Pressed together as the intense moment died.

"You can let go of me now." she stuttered. Face pink but eyes still burning from humiliation.

"No I can't." Percy smirked. "Protocol. Not until we reach the bottom."

"Great. Just Dandy." Annabeth scowled as the bucket started descending slowly. The warm summer day sending ruffles of wind scented with freshly cut grass.

"How you'd get stuck all the way up there anyways?" Percy cocked an eyebrow at her. Noticing the flush on her face darkening.

"There was a cat." She mumbled. "Stupid thing acted stuck and lured me up there."

"Ahh." Percy teased. "I see, it was the cat's fault."

"Exactly!"

The bucket jolted to a stop and Percy helped Annabeth out. "Well, hopefully this is our last encounter Annabeth. Unless you get yourself into more trouble."

Glowering at him she huffed. "It's not my fault you're the one who happens to come to my aid."

"Well how about getting yourself in trouble on weekends then? I'm off duty then. Then I can let Jason handle the situations."

Sarcastically, she rolled her eyes. "Yes, because I totally _plan_ when I'm going to get into trouble."

"That's the spirit."

Balling her hands into fists, Annabeth wheeled around at Percy. Lips pursed and face burning.

So fricken adorable. Especially in that white top and jean shorts. Her blonde curls flowing attractively in the breeze.

"I just won't get into a jam after this." she challenged. Eyebrows slanting down.

Percy smirked as the rest of the crew started to gather. "I don't know. You seem pretty prone to trouble."

"I guarantee that you won't be seeing me ever again." she promised solemnly. Mortification fueling her words.

-{O}-

The next time Percy saw Annabeth, she had half of her arm engulfed by the retrieve section of the vending machine. Smack dab in the middle of the train station hallway as people peered on when they passed. Glowering heatedly at the floor as she refused to look at him. Excitement bubbling in his chest at seeing her all over again.

"It's been only a week." he pointed out. Grin spreading contagiously.

"Just get me outta here." she grumbled. Cheeks a vibrant red as he knelt beside her to thoroughly examine the mess she had gotten herself into this time. Angling his face into peer under the flap and whistling at how far she was able to jam her arm into the needy machine.

Jason following in with a heavy pair of metal cutters and a saw.

"So." Percy started small talk as usual to a person in this situation. A little way to keep them calm. "Did it not deliver your beverage of choice?"

"Nope."

"So you tried to get it yourself."

"Yep."

"Your very determined, aren't you."

Annabeth just shrugged to the best of her abilities with a somber look on her pretty features. "Some would call it being stubborn."

Jason's lips quipped into a smile as he aligned the cutters with a sheet of metal. Feeding it in through the gap and over to the side. Eyes dead on focused as he worked.

"A stubborn architect. Nice."

Annabeth gaped at him. "How'd you know I'm an architect?"

"Percy's been reliving your tales with us." Jason revealed. "I'm surprised that he knows so much about you considering the amount of times that you've met."

"Great." Annabeth sighed sarcastically. "My legend of peculiar mishaps will live on with the firefighters."

The thick crisp clunking sound of the metal cutters at work made Annabeth's face pinch in a wince for a moment. Knowing that something that could snap her arm in two was so close to her wrist.

"Hey, don't worry. Jason's done this a million times." Percy assured. Holding the flap back was the only thing to occupy him in the moment. "Of course, usually its children but that's a minor detail."

"You had to bring that up." Annabeth rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Well, usually it's cats we pluck out of trees as well sooo you've already proven that you're not our typical call." Percy added with his signature smirk tugging handsomely at his lips.

The bustle of the hallway increasing as a new flow of people walked curtly by. Wary glances being thrown in their direction.

Annabeth's face grew flustered and she tilted her head downward. A curtain of hair falling in front of her heart quickening eyes.

"Have you always gotten in this much trouble?" Percy tried changing the topic to draw her out again. Genuinely curious on who she was.

Peeking at him, Annabeth bit the corner of her lip. "Not that I know of. Usually it was my two younger brothers who caused the stir around home."

"Did they have the fire department running too?" Percy grinned at her.

She simply rolled her eyes. "Only once. They set a haystack on fire when they were eleven. Almost caused an entire field of crops to burn down."

Percy's eyes bugged. "Thank heavens you're not doing _that_ every other week."

Annabeth laughed, using her one free hand to cover her mouth as her cheeks dimpled. Eyes sparkling brilliantly.

Excited bubbles fizzed and made his stomach flip when she did that. Her arm still stuffed awkwardly up the vending machine while Jason worked tirelessly away.

That's when Percy realized just how fast he was falling for this girl. How she was so single handedly frolicking into his center and playing his heartstrings like a harp.

 _Snap._

"Got it!" Jason cheered as he retracted the clippers, a sheet of choppy green metal pinched in blades. Annabeth's arm soon following.

Rubbing her shoulder, Annabeth shot them a grateful look. "Thanks." She muttered.

Sending a dazzling smile Percy helped her to her feet. "Well, it's kind of our job."

Trying to hide a grin she rolled her eyes. "I was talking to Jason." She smirked.

-{O}-

It was at least a month until their paths crossed again. Percy unexpectedly prying open an elevator to find her crouched in the dark corner. Her cheeks livening with colour when she recognized his chiseled face.

"This wasn't my fault." She blurted out impulsively. "These elevators are ancient. I was just unfortunate."

Percy smirked. "Sure you were."

-{O}-

"Just get this over with." Annabeth cut off whatever tease Percy was about to unleash.

Chortling, Percy shook his head. Not even the faintest of clues on how Annabeth was able to get herself into _this_.

Strapped upside down to a pole with a bike lock wrapped tightly around her waist. Her face again flushed with color but probably because she was currently facing gravity the wrong way. A ring of people forming around the spectacle she had created, while several onlookers from a cafe were laughing their heads off.

"You got this Perce?" Jason called out from the hastily parked truck. A whimsy smile on his face as he prepared himself to break up the crowd.

"Ya."

Turning back to Annabeth, Percy accessed the situation. Her fed up face straining as her arms held her off the ground. Her slender sun kissed legs wrapped tightly around the grungy black street light pole. Back against the pole and eyes still as thunderstorming as ever.

A stab of unease hit Percy when he realized that he couldn't cut the metal coil. It was hugging Annabeth too tightly. If he pulled on it to slip the blade between the coil and the pole, he risked rupturing something on her torso. A very dangerous spot for internal bleeding.

"How're you doing Beth." Percy hid the nervousness in his voice. Eyes flickering down to her dark red face.

"Not so good." she panted. "I'm getting a little dizzy being upside down for this long."

"How long have you been upside down for?" A choke of panic clogging his senses momentarily.

"I… I don't know."

Pressure of flowing blood builds up in your brain when you hang upside down. Not to mention Annabeth was supporting her own weight with her arms. She could possibly get a brain hemorrhage from the strain being unnaturally put on her body.

"Do you know the combination for this?" He asked with his dark brows furrowed. Eyes running over the locking mechanism.

"No."

"Jason, saw." Percy commanded as he ran a thumb over the metallic coil. The cold smooth texture furthering his aggravation.

"How'd you even get like this?" he forced a lighthearted chortle from his throat as Jason passed him the sturdy iron saw.

"You'll laugh." Annabeth managed to gruntle. Eyes slipping closed as her chest visibly started heaving.

"No I won't." Percy encouraged. Trying to keep her alert. Preparing for any signs of serious brain damage. He went to work on the side of the pole where coil met street light metal. Rubbing the toothed worn and beaten up blade over the lock in vigorous movements. _Eeh- euh- eeh- euh_ it scratched and squeaked.

"It was a dare." She revealed. Each word becoming more labored with the passing minutes.

"So you locked yourself to the pole upside down?" Percy snorted. Sweat forming on his brow in beads.

"No." the blondie's arms were trembling. Quaking her whole body. A thick sheen of moisture covering her face. "I was only dared to… to do a handstand by the pole…. Some.. some pranksters… they…."

"Annabeth?"

She went limp. Frozen millimeters off the ground with her arms splayed awkwardly on the sidewalk. Lower half folding over the chain as it bit into her stomach. Cutting of circulation to her lowering extremities and probably causing some aching damage.

Letting the saw clatter to the grease dotted concrete, Percy dove forward and pushed her legs up against the pole. Supporting part of her weight to help with circulation.

"Jason!"

But Jason was already by his side. Taking up the saw and furiously cutting away at the coil. Each swipe breaking through it until it finally snapped. Releasing an unconscious Annabeth into Percy's arms.

Carefully, with a worry stricken heart, he carried her over to the truck and called in for an ambulance. Checking over vitals and making sure her breathing went back to normal.

Other than a bit of internal bruising and some nausea, Annabeth turned out to be alright.

What a relief.

-{O}-

It was purely accidental the next time. Percy was off duty. Wandering around on a Saturday night with nothing do.

Naturally, he meandered into an Arcade just for looks. Watching guys violently yell as they pointed plastic guns at a screen and kids cheering eachother on. Game lights blinking and flashing, coins clinking as they were shoved into slots, and that patterned dark carpet that was worn and tired. It took him awhile to actually come across Annabeth. His hands shoved deeply into his jean pockets, his black t-shirt rippling as he moved.

Annabeth was playing a claw machine game. Wearing a blue flower print sundress that complimented her figure nicely with a pair of classic converses for obvious comfort.

Percy recognized the waist level waterfalling curls from across the room. Making his way over to her with a content smile.

But before he reached her she cursed. Kicking the lit up machine in aggravation. A single owl stuffie balancing on the fiberglass ledge to the drop off box. Tauntingly looking at her from its place of close achievement. In attempt to shake it in, Annabeth hit the glass but only succeeded in making a rattling noise.

Percy grinned when she sat back. Marvelling at the look of contemplation she held. Calculating things in her mind as she crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows at the machine.

She was so freakin cute. It was hard not to smile like a dork at her.

"Don't even think about it." Percy laughed when she made a move for the dark plastic prize flap. Obviously ready to try and retrieve her prize with flexibility. "You don't need to make _another_ call to the fire department."

Jumping, Annabeth swiveled around at him with a yelp. "Percy?" She questioned baffled. Sparkling grey eyes widening as a subtle blush found its way onto her cheeks.

"That's really not the way to work with a claw machine." Percy pointed out a tad smugly. "We both know what happened when you tried that on a vending machine."

Annabeth's face grew beet red and she huffed in indignation. "You should be thanking me. I make your life a little more exciting."

Chuckling deeply, Percy made his way over to the side of the box. Fingers running delicately over the grainy black base as he walked before wedging himself between game consoles. With a heavy bounce, he rammed his shoulder into the smooth hard surface and smiled satisfactory when he heard the stuffie tumble into the prize area.

"That's how it's done." Percy grinned. Eyes dancing as Annabeth pulled out the cute purple owl with big eyes. Nestling it in the crook in her arm with a thankful glance shot Percy's way.

"Uhh.. thanks…"

"Ooohh." Percy hooted as he settled his hands on his hips. A mischievous smile broadening his lips. "What's this? Some recognition finally?"

Blushing furiously, Annabeth swatted at him playfully. "Don't get used to it." She warned. "It's a one time thing."

"Sure it is." The midnight haired boy winked with his signature smirk. Annabeth's cheeks becoming a few shades darker.

"Wanna check out the new fry shop across the street? I hear they're pretty good." Percy offered on the spot. Heart rate picking up at the prospect of being shot down. Of Annabeth snorting at him and walking away.

She pursed her lips together as she normally did when she was thinking something over carefully. Eyes staring off into the distance for a second before she snapped out of it.

"Sure, I guess."

-{O}-

They had a few more 'accidental' run ins after that. Really, Percy figured out she was going to be alone at a certain place at a certain time and just _happened_ to show up there too. And of course there were two separate times when he bumped into her while he was on duty. One, when she jammed a revolving door with her bag and was trapped like a fish in a tank. And two when she tried using her oven again and effectively made her entire apartment complex evacuate.

But this time was different.

Percy had 'bumped into her' when she was walking through central park after a yoga class. Pretending to be taking a leisurely stroll in the summer day sun when he spotted her with a yoga mat slung over her shoulder.

Together, they got ice cream at a bike driven stand. Him indulging in chocolate while she chose simple vanilla. Watching the sky turn brilliant pinks and purples as it reflected off of central parks lake. Annabeth actually leaning in to Percy on their claimed park bench. His heart going a million miles a minute.

It was the perfect place honestly. To make a move that is.

So Percy tried to say something.

"Your er, Prettyyyy…. Smart.. And I've had this, well you see when you got your hand stuck. Than I bump into you on purpose but ya…."

Annabeth swiveled around to give him this perplexed look. Eyebrows slanting down as her gorgeous calculating eyes locked with this.

A soft wind brushing through her plush curls that shone in the fading sun.

He must of panicked because suddenly he was kissing her. Sliding a hand in around her back and blindly pulling her into him.

A sparkling flame growing in his chest when she slid her hands around his neck and kissed back slowly. Tickling the base of his neck as she ran her fingers through his hair. The slow movements of her lips intensifying the butterflies in his gut before they pulled away panting. Eyes locked in a wordless knowledge before Annabeth smirked dreamily. "Took you awhile, didn't it?" She teased quietly.

Percy shrugged playfully. "With a girl who's as prone to trouble as you are, I'd thought it'd be wise to take my time."

"What if you're the trouble?" Annabeth challenged. Spouting a little cheesy line that made Percy chuckle heartily. Bumping noses with her all the same.

"I'm the firefighter. I'm the one pulling you _out_ of the trouble." he seemed to have to explain it again.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Alright fine." she relented. "But if you're gonna date me, then you have to promise to pull me out of the trouble I find."

"Deal."


End file.
